The Savior in America
The Savior in America is the seventh video of the Animated Stories from the Book of Mormon, but it is chronologically the eleventh. It is an Easter special because in it, Jesus visits the Americas after He is resurrected, and because of signs of his death. Plot Mormon narrates while writing on the golden plates, continuing his account that concerns the people of Nephi. It starts out 27 years since the sign of Jesus' birth was given. There is some great peace, but many people gain so much wealth that they boast, and one offical gloats to the judge about the poor complaining over the lack of work, and then over the pay when they did get work. Meanwhile, a poor mother begs a man for food for her child, but he apparently has none. The child cries, telling his mother he is so hungry. She comforts him and promises him she won't let him starve. She takes him to a building where rich and proud people are having a dinner party and begs, but they react in disgust. One man even pushes her down the stairs with the child still in her arms. Fortunately, a Lamanite man shows them mercy, takes them to his home, and feeds them a meal. He turns out to have started a family of his own. The two families kneel in prayer. A prophet is preaching to the wicked people about the signs of Jesus' death, but they get so fed up that they stone him, and the judge has two of his men take the dead prophet away. A corrupt official has an (unspecified) covenant planned and makes two men promise their loyalty. They promise they will die if they break it. The official brings over the requested writings to the judge, but instead of giving them to him, he uses it to distract the judge to a deadly stab with a dagger, so the official takes over the throne (33 years since Jesus was born). For a long time, the following signs of Jesus' crucifixion come: a great hurricane, floods, a tree falling over, a tornado carrying many people away, lightning strikes buildings ablaze, earthquakes, the bridge over the canyon breaking apart, cracks (faults), people falling in, mountains raised up, people falling into the water, and then a tsunami crashes into the judge's building, killing the corrupt official, by some of the rubble falling on him. Once the storm ends, thick darkness covers the land to the point where no light of any kind can be shown, and the few survivors cry. Through Mormon's narration, the voice of Jesus scolds the survivors for their sins, explaining that their wickedness was the reason for the destruction of the land. After three days of darkness, light returns, and the survivors reunite. The disciple, apparently named Nephi, mentions that both signs had come true: first the sign of Jesus' birth, and then that of His death. Three times, a voice from Heaven calls, "Behold, My Beloved Son, in Whom I am well pleased." It gets a little louder every time, to get their attention. After the third time, the voice says, "In Whom I have glorified my name. Hear ye Him." Then a man in a white robe walks down from Heaven, and then tells the people He is Jesus Christ, whom the prophets said shall come into the world. After a speech, He has the people arise and feel the prints of the nails in His hands and feet. They do so. He is about to leave, but the people cry, meaning they do not want him to. He is willing to stay longer, so He tells them to bring over anyone who is sick. They do, and He heals them, and revives some of the dead. Then He tells them to bring their children over. Some of the children come to Jesus themselves, and he lovingly blesses them all, and many angels descend out of Heaven and bless the children, too. He speaks a lot of messages to the people, such as about breaking bread and drinking in remembrance of Him. After a while, Jesus has to leave the people. Nine of his New World disciples would like to be with Him when they die, but the remaining three (though not daring to say this) would like to stay down until He comes again. He tells them they are more blessed, for they'll never taste of death. So the Heavens are opened, and the three disciples see what can't be seen, and hear what can't be heard. And then the disciples baptize all who believe, and then the Lamanite girl (whose father had shown mercy on the poor woman and child earlier), accompanied by her parents, brings over a toy horse on wheels to the Nephite boy. The city is being rebuilt, and there is a great peace in the land, and all of the people are the happiest anyone created by the hand of God could ever be. Song "Who Am I" - sung in the video by Liz Draper. Category:Easter Category:1989 releases